Star Wars: Children of The Force
by Zero Sukio
Summary: Star Wars AU Intertwined Series, Part One of Three. When Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, set up his former apprentice, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker with a Padawan, he didn't expect his co-conspirator Master Yoda had set him up with one too. Only this Padawan has a link to his past he hadn't expected. Future OCxAhsoka (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hello all, long time no see. As you see, this is a three part Series, called Star Wars AU Intertwined as seen by the Summary. The Children of the Force is set during The Clone Wars, The Second Story 'Wayward Souls' is set after Season 5 of CW, Revenge of the Sith and Pre-Rebels. The Third Story, 'Rebellious Hearts' is set during Rebels to just after Season Four of Rebels. As this Series is AU, things will be different or the same, so expect some differences.

So yeah this will be a bit of a project, so if there is anyone that wishes to be a beta reader, please pm and we can talk. As for my other stories, they are on hold due to no muse to write them. Oh and so people know, everyone will be wearing their Season Three Outfits, because they are awesome ^_^. The Clones will still wear their Phase I armour until the story gets to Season three. One more note all clones know Mando'a.

Anyway, I will let you read and as the saying goes, May the force be with you…Damn it Master Yoda give me back my cookie .

Disclaimer: Own the Star Wars Franchise, young Zero does not. Hehehehe, Give back the cookie, I will not.

Mando'a – Mandalorian Language:

ba'vodu - aunt or uncle*

di'kut - fool, idiot, useless individual: context-dependent: can mean jerk, moron, etc*

Ner vod - "my brother/sister"; colloquially also "my friend"*

Vod - brother, sister, comrade*

al'verde – commander*

* * *

Chapter One

In the dark void of space above the planet Christophsis, a single Republic Venator-class Star Destroyer was in the middle of battle against three Separatist Munificent-class star frigates. Dogfights were being carried out all around before a single Nu-class Transport flew from one of the hangers on the _Resolute_ 's side. The various Republic Fighters giving the transport cover to fly towards the plant below. As the transport flew over the recently won skirmish with the Separatists, the ground forces cheered, their hope for Reinforcements and supplies to help with winning and liberating Christophsis from the Separatist's Droid Army. As the Transport landed, the Two Jedi in charge of the Republic's Grand Army on the planet moved towards it in conversation. Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi looked towards his former Apprentice as they walked closer. "Our Cruiser must be back" He spoke with optimism as he listened to Anakin's response. "Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements" Obi-wan nodded in agreement with an exhausted tone. "Then it looks like our problems are solved. Fresh troops, new supplies and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them." By the end of his sentence the Jedi Master had a hopefully tone in his voice.

Anakin though was sceptical about the idea of bring a Padawan Learner in to this wars and stated it to his former Master. This War had only started recently and it already looked like it will be bloody. "I spoke to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good Teacher" Obi-wan stated. He knew that the Padawan would not be his; after all he had made a plan with Master Yoda so Anakin would be this Padawan's Master. He heard Anakin's dismissal of taking one, and smirked inside his mind despite his external expression being neutral. "Anakin, teaching is a privilege. And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation." Obi-wan added to try and show Anakin that it was truly something he should do. As they made it to the transport as he heard Anakin joking but seriously stated that a Pawadan would slow him down. The six man squad of Clone troopers that had followed stopped behind them as two troopers waved for the ship's ramp to lower. As it does two figures stood waiting. The two figures walked down the ramp with the slightly taller of the two slightly behind the other.

Out of the shadow of the Transport, the sunlight revealed what looked like a Jedi Youngling accompanied by what felt like a force sensitive. One was a Togruta female with bright blue eyes; her skin that was exposed was dark orange in colour. Her lips were brownish-grey with white facial markings around her face. Her white Lekku and montrals had blue stripes and hung just past the young female's shoulders. Her outfit consisted of red-ish brown thigh length vest, with a hole on the chest and a neck collar. The back of it exposed her dark orange skin. She wore forearm length bracers of the same colour as her vest, with four bands on each arm, each spaced out a bit. To add to the outfit, the female Togruta wore light brown crisscrossed belt that held a single lightsaber hilt and a dark purple sash that hung from her belts buckle. On the girl's legs was a pair of dark grey legging with cut out diamond shape along the length of her legs before it was tucked in to her knee high brown boots.

The one behind her had they two Jedi curious. They could feel the force that came from him, but the hood of the long sleeved, baggy hoodie the taller of the two wore obscured the face, species and gender. The unknown person seemed to wear underneath the hoodie from a glance; in the unlatched part of the hoodie, was a black skin tight body sock for protection. Poking out of the long sleeve of the hoodie was a pair of fingerless gloved gauntlets, dark blue in colour. The figure wore a pair of grey baggy cargo trousers, with the ends of their trousers tucked in pair of black shin high buckled boot. It was only when the two Jedi noticed the silver coloured belt peeking out from under the waist of the hoodie, did they see the silver and black Lightsaber hilt that hung from it. With a swift move, the hooded figure removed their hood to unveil the face of a slightly tanned young human male, with short, messy brown hair with a Padawan braid behind his ear. The teenager's eyes were light green and they looked right at the two Jedi. He had noticed that his unorthodox Jedi clothing gave him a non-Jedi appearance, not that he cared.

Both Anakin and Obi-wan were surprised, "Younglings" The Master stated as the two Jedi Padawan's moved down in front of the Jedi. He heard Anakin's sarcastic question to ask who they were. R2-D2 happily beeped away. "I'm Ahsoka" The Togruta spoke softly. The human male stood beside her, the height difference a bit more noticeable now, the boy seem to be five foot nine in size. "I'm Jaden, Master Yoda sent us. We were told to tell you both that, you are need back to the Temple immediately. There's an emergency" Jaden spoke softly, but the tone held a slight harshness to it due to the teenage stage he was in. Anakin cut in stating that they were in an emergency here, which was and understatement in Obi-wan's opinion. "Yes, our Communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help" Obi-wan spoke in a bit of a calmer tone than his companion. "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent us to deliver the message" Ahsoka said in a slightly sober voice, not expecting this when she met her future Master. The Master and Padawan's turned to Anakin as he turned away in an emotional display as his sarcastic tone. "OH _Great_ , they don't even know we're in trouble"

Jaden didn't like the way this was going and took a step forward. "You know, you could use the Cruiser that dropped us off, to relay a message. It might be dicey though, we were sent to the surface through the middle of a battle." With the Jedi and Ahsoka looked towards him then the Knight and Master turned to look to one another before they moved, waving the two teens to follow them. As they walked to the holo-table Ahsoka looked to Jaden. "This isn't going so well huh, Ja" The Togruta spoke with a bit of nervous tone. Jaden turned his head to look to his childhood friend and slightly shook his head. "I have a feeling it will get a little bit more complicated, Soka. Either way we'll get through, always do" He smiled slightly as he spoke with a comforting tone to calm the nerves of his friend. The two Jedi Padawans reached the table as a Clone naval officer appeared. "We're still under attack by Separatist warships, but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you, Stand by" With that said the Clone disappeared, leaving only silence with the four Jedi to look at one another in awkward silence, though out of them all Jaden seemed to just close his eyes. Within moments, Jaden opened his green hues to see Master Yoda appear on the Holo-table.

"Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka and Jaden found you, I am" The small but old Jedi spoke in his odd way. Obi-wan's expression changed from calm to somewhat grave as he addresses the situation to his fellow Master. "Master Yoda, We are trapped here, and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." Obi-wan stated as he put a bit of force to some of his words to put across the trouble they were in. Yoda for his part remained calm as he spoke. "Send reinforcement to you, we will…" Master Yoda holographic image flickers in and out, his words unintelligible before disappearing with Master Kenobi calling out to him. It's when the same clone naval officer reappeared to explain that the transmission cut out. The naval officer is joined by another and a trooper. "We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived. We'll get back to you as soon as we can" The hologram of the clone flickered out leaving the four Jedi alone at the table. "Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer" Anakin simply said before he turned to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan just nodded before he turned to the two young Jedi in front of them. "My apologies, young ones, It's time for proper introductions" He gestured in a calm manner and graced the two with a smile as walked in front of them both. Jaden gestured for Ahsoka to start first. "I'm the new Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka spoke with a happy tone and ended it with a small smile. Jaden looked at the three as he watched with interest as Obi-wan introduced himself as Ahsoka's new Master. "Unfortunately Master Kenobi, Soka is actually assigned to Master Skywalker" Jaden smirked as he noted the small smile on the Jedi Master as Skywalker exclaimed in disbelief. "There must be some kind of mistake. He's the one that wanted a Padawan." Anakin pointed to Obi-wan as he spoke. Only for Ahsoka speak about Master Yoda's specific order of her assignment to Master Skywalker. "But that doesn't make any sense" Anakin added in exasperation. Jaden just shook his head slightly before deciding to speak up due to being placed on the side line for long enough. "If it makes things any better, Master Skywalker, I was assigned to Master Kenobi" Jaden turned to look at his new Teacher before he bowed slightly to him. "I'm Padawan Jaden Kryze. It'll be an honour to train as your Padawan, Master."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen slightly before bowing in return. "It's truly a rare privilege to train a Mandalorian Jedi. May I ask, would you be related to Duchess Satine Kryze?" Obi-wan had to ask, as he remembered Satine and her younger sister, Bo-Katan. What he didn't expect was _he_ would be the one to train a Mandalorian Jedi, which was very rare but a relative to someone he nearly left the Order for. The Jedi Master didn't see the confused expression on Anakin's face or the surprised one on Ahsoka's. "She is my ba'vodu* from what she has told me, because of the extreme rarity of a Mandalorian born Jedi and the only one in the order I have been allowed communication rights with my clan, though I must admit, we can talk more after we get off planet, Master" Jaden spoke lightly. He was bit curious how his Master knew his Aunt, though his new Master was a Jedi and most likely had met her during an assignment. He let it slip from his mind for now.

Obi-wan let his face stay neutral as his new Padawan spoke, confirming what the older Jedi thought. Noticing the eyes of the young boy were the exact same as Satine's younger sister. He knew that rare species Jedi were allow special privileges to allow them to learn about their culture and allow them to keep in contact, but he would speak more about it later. His Padawan had pointed out that they had things to do that were more important and he agreed. "I agree. It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons." Obi-wan spoke with a confident certainty in his voice, before he turned to his former Padawan. He could see the reluctant expression. "I'll check on Rex in the lookout post" Anakin said with a tired tone ringing out. Ahsoka somewhat glared at her new Master before she looked to Jaden. Jaden for his part wasn't fond with how Master Skywalker was acting, agreed that it was surprise for him to gain an Apprentice but even his new Master was taking it better. He looked to Ahsoka as Obi-wan placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'd better take her with you." Anakin stopped and looked to Ahsoka only to walk off with the young girl to follow after him.

"Master…will she be okay with Master Skywalker, his attitude to the situation is not favourable. I don't wish for Soka to be sent to AgriCorps, because Skywalker is being a di'kut*." Jaden's tone started off soft before it grew harsh with a curse of Mando'a at the end. The young Mandalorian noted the look his Master gave him. "Anakin can be…difficult at times but he will keep her safe. How do you know Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked as he motioned for the young male to follow him. He was curious by the nickname he had heard Ahsoka use for Jaden on the way to the Holo-table and the one Jaden used for the young girl. Jaden just followed and nods. "Ahsoka is one of my childhood friends, along with Padawan Barriss Offee. We were a part of the same Youngling group called Clan Bear. They were the only ones that didn't mind my heritage as a Mandalorian due to their past as Warriors" He answered as he looked about, watching the men as they moved about and set things up for the next possible offensive by the Droid Army.

Obi-wan nodded with a slight sad notion due to the fact his Padawan had been shunned by the other younglings, but he was glad that he had two friends. "I remember I was in Clan Bear too" He chuckled at the memories. They moved closer to a Clone that had a visor and antennae on his helmet, and unlike some clones he had seen, Jaden noted the different style of yellow colour pattern. "Commander Cody, I like you to meet my new Padawan, Jaden Kryze. He is a Mandalorian which is very rare. Jaden, this is Commander Cody. He is my Second in command just like you are as a Jedi Padawan, you are Commander too." Obi-wan spoke softly as he informed the young Jedi about his role in Grand Army of the Republic. He watched Jaden practically scan Cody, focusing on the visor, the T shape. "Ner vod*" Jaden spoke in Mando'a before grasping Cody's arm in a Warrior's handshake. He knew that the Clone's DNA was from a Mandalorian name Jango Fett, that made all Clone's family, that made them Vod*. Cody shook the young Mandalorian's arm due to the Warrior's handshake with a nod. "Ner vod al'verde*" Cody responses with a small smile on his lips with his thoughts improving on the fact his General gained a Padawan. He was glad that this Jedi was respectful like General Kenobi and even called him my brother in the language they both share.

Obi-wan watched with a smile at the easiness of the introduction, how well it went. He even noticed that his Padawan spoke in Mando'a to Cody, calling him my Brother and Cody returning it with Commander. His happy soured as heard his comm. He pushed the button only to hear Anakin. "Master, the Droid's have set up an energy shield." Obi-wan seemed to sigh and nodded to Cody and with a salute to both Jedi he moved off to his men to round them up to set up a defensive line by the Heavy Cannons. "Jaden and I will meet you by the command center" He ended the call and looked to his Padawan, with a small but sad smile. "I hope you ready for your first battle, Jaden?" Obi-wan asked lightly as they moved to the command center. Jaden gave his Master a smirk. "I am Master, a bit nervous but it will pass" He spoke with a confident tone.

It didn't take long for the Master-Padawan duo to meet up with Anakin, Ahsoka and Captain Rex. On the Holo-table, a map of the city with the Droid Army and the shield placed in prime viewing location for their tactical decisions. The current plan was to destroy the Shield, an idea supplied by Ahsoka and oddly supported by her Master. Jaden noted the commanding aura Ahsoka was putting up, quickly stopping her. "Soka, be careful out there okay and tone down the commanding attitude, Master Skywalker has more experience, follow his lead okay?" He slightly scolded his best friend before placing his hand between her montrals with a small rub. She slightly nodded at Jaden before wandering off after her Master. It was time to get ready for battle. Jaden turned to follow his own Master. Who knew that the day he was assigned a Master, he would be about to fight in his first battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Glad to see you, I am. Ate young Zero's cookie I did, hehehe.**

 **Yes…that you did Master Yoda .. Anyway Thank you to all those who have read, followed and favorited the first chapter. I am sure you all noticed that I am breaking down the Clone Wars movie as there is a lot of stuff to do, and I kinda wanted to flesh it out instead of just have a few bits of dialogue then action then more action…no doubt there will be later on. Also you may notice it focuses of Jaden and Obi-Wan where there will be chapters that will focus on others like Ahsoka, so don't worry. xD**

 **Just a Reminder for people, this AU will be using both Canon (Minus Sequel trilogy added stuff . I don't like the Sequel trilogy) and Legends. The outfits worn by the Jedi are the post Season three outfits, the Clones will remain in their Phase I armour until the story gets to Season three. The Clones understand and can speak Mando'a (Mandalorian Language) due to Jango Fett in Legends being A Mandalorian through Adoption.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy Chapter Two.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, only the AU and Jaden Kryze…as much as I would like to…God damn it Master Yoda, Darth Wrinkles stop using my house as an Arena. You have a Senate for that.** .

* * *

Mando'a – Mandalorian Language:

ba'vodu - aunt or uncle*

di'kut - fool, idiot, useless individual: context-dependent: can mean jerk, moron, etc*

Ner vod - "my brother/sister"; colloquially also "my friend"*

Vod - brother, sister, comrade*

al'verde – commander*

Haar'chak - "Damn it!"*

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"So Master, what is the plan? Minus the fact Master Skywalker and Soka are going to destroy the shield generator. Captain Rex was right about the limitations of our ability to street fight without the heavy cannons" Jaden questioned his Master as they moved swiftly to where the previously mentioned heavy artillery was placed. Obi-wan nodded as he considered his new Apprentice's words. He would have to agree but there was no harm in trying a barrage of cannon fire at the shield, it could collapse if the cannons were fired at full power. The older Jedi turned his head to Jaden. "While that is true, it never hurts to try" Obi-wan spoke lightly in a joke like tone, somewhat out of place for being on a soon be battlefield. "Captain Rex, have the Cannon operators fire a full powered barrage at the shield, we might get lucky for once" The Jedi High General had fully came out, as he ordered the Clone Captain.

It didn't take long for the Clones operating the heavy cannons to start firing at the shield. Jaden stood beside his Master as both the Jedi and Clone Captain looked through a pair of Macrobinoculars. He could see from where he stood that the energy strikes against the shield were ineffective. "That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day" Obi-wan spoke as he pulled away from his Macrobinoculars. The Jedi Master turned his head towards Rex as the Clone did the same. "It's no use Sir! Even at full power, the cannons don't affect it" Rex called over the sound of the firing cannons. Jaden, himself watched the two talk, there was no need for him to speak unless he was asked at this moment in time. He watched and listened as his Master ordered Rex to tell the men to fall back. Jaden observed as Rex did as he was ordered before he moved to stand by his Teachers side. "Follow me Jaden" Obi-wan moved ahead with his new Padawan following closely behind.

 **-Line Break-**

It hadn't taken the two Jedi long to meet back up with Captain Rex. The trio and their troopers were currently using a balcony as a defensive measure. It also served as a way to cover their movements, so the Jedi and Troops could ambush the Droid Army when the Shield passed over them. Jaden leant against the rock balcony slowly drawing his grey hood over his head. As he did the red energy shield slip over them. "We're inside the shield. Just stay away from those tanks" Obi-wan informed Jaden with a mixed serious and dry humoured tone. Jaden gave his Master a deadpan gaze from under his hood before watching his Master Ignite his blue lightsaber. The young Mandalorian Apprentice grabbed his own lightsaber hilt from his belt, and with an igniting hum, a rustic orange energy blade appeared. Obi-wan's eyes scan the rare coloured blade with a smile but within seconds both Jedi leap from the balcony.

A single droid looked up and came to a standstill. "Jedi!?" it called as Obi-wan landed on top of a Super Battle Droid, sinking his blue blade through the top. Jaden on the other hand landed on the ground his lightsaber disengaging as he rolled forward in a ball like shape. As he rolled to his feet, he sprang up, reigniting his orange blade. With a swift swipe in an asymmetrical fashion from left to right, Jaden cut two B-1 battle droids down. It's then it becomes chaos, as Clones start firing from grapple lines to join their Jedi General and Commander in battle. Obi-wan was swiftly cutting down a few more super battle droids, noting his new Apprentice's Form V Shien. Jaden was effectively redirecting blaster bolts back at the droids firing at him or quickly cutting them down if they got too close. Obi-wan moved away to deal with more droids.

"Where's the General?" Jaden heard Rex call as they move back closer to the entrance of a building. "I don't know Captain, everyone fall back" Jaden ordered as he deflects a few bolts with a quick twirl of his orange blade. The Padawan gave the Clone troopers enough time to retreat in the building before following after them himself. "I wonder how Soka and Master Skywalker are doing?" He mumbled.

 **-Line Break-**

Jaden grumbles at the Droid's as a few B2's pass him, He successfully took down a few more B1's with a couple of redirected blaster bolts before he moved back to see a Trooper being held up by one of the Super Battle droids that past him. As Jaden goes to move to assist the solider, the wild hum of a lightsaber is heard. His Master seemingly jumps out of nowhere, only to swipe down and slice through the metal arms of the Clanker as he lands. With the trooper now freed, Obi-wan used the force to push the armless machine in to another disabling them both. Jaden was momentarily awestruck at the display before he moved towards his Teacher with Captain Rex and a number of clones.

With a few blaster bolts' from Rex, A Droid that had moved to attack the General was 'Killed'. Obi-wan on reflex covered his face before he turned to the Captain and his young Padawan. "They're right behind us, Sir!" Rex informed the Jedi General, with a nod from Jaden, the Jedi Commander spoke. "They wiped out most of our unit, Master. We had to pull out of there"

As the Jedi deactivate their Sabers, an explosion caused the three to move behind some cover in the form of a console unit. Obi-wan's natural calm was a bit frayed with the fact that the shield was close to the heavy cannons, even stating so to Rex and Jaden. The sound of blaster fire made it hard to hear but Jaden heard his Master clear enough. _'What is taking Master Skywalker and Soka so long? I hope nothing has happened'_ Jaden internally worried.

Captain Rex's voice cut through Jaden's thoughts. He could hear what the Captain had said to his Master. Obi-wan's voice came out over the sounds of blaster fire. It was an order. "Move your troops back to the Heavy Cannons" The Jedi Master pointed in the direction of the Artillery to emphasise the command being given. The Older man turned his gaze to his student, to add that he was to follow the order too. "Do everything you can to protect them, I'll delay the Droids" Obi-wan added with a thumb pointed back to the sound of heavy footsteps.

The sudden sound of a rapidly fired blaster overhead nearly overshadows Rex and Jaden's timely reply; both not wishing to the leave their Master/Superior behind. "That's an Order, Padawan, Captain" Obi-wan commanded with a bit of force behind it. He wasn't taking no for an answer. He laid an hand on Jaden's shoulder before both moved out like they were told, just in time for a Super Battle Droid to jump a top the console, only to be put down by the Jedi, with his blue hued lightsaber.

Rex, Jaden and a few Troopers, slowly move backwards with the Clones providing cover fire and the Padawan redirecting stray blaster bolts, they left the building. They watched as their General took the B2 droid's place on the console, deflecting bolts with his saber only to jump off and engage the enemy. The door closed just as the sound of an explosion rang out. It didn't look good but they were determined to do as they were ordered to do and hope for Obi-wan's safety.

Jaden turned from the door before he looked to the Captain. "We need to move, Captain call all available troops to the road to the Cannons. Have two Scout's remain here for an information of Master Kenobi, Understood?" Jaden commanded. He knew now, that He, Cody and Rex were in command. That was until Master Kenobi was confirmed safe and Master Skywalker returned with Ahsoka. The Captain gave a nod and started relaying the order. The Jedi and Troopers made the tracks to the location Jaden mentioned.

The young Mandalorian turned his head to the Captain. "Thank you for following my Orders Vod*." The Captain gave a small chuckle. "You're gaining experience just like little one, that's all that matters in my book" Rex replied with his mention to Ahsoka. It wouldn't take them long to come upon the battle for Cannons.

Rex and Jaden moved their way towards Commander Cody. "Commander Kryze, Rex. Where's the General?" The Clone Commander asked before firing off a few shots. Jaden having reignited his rustic orange saber, starts deflecting enemy blaster bolts. "Master Kenobi stayed behind to stall the droids; we're tasked to defend the Cannons at all costs. I suggest you take a number of troopers back to the Cannons just encase we get overrun" Jaden spoke after he took cover. "Rex and I can lead the Troopers and AT-TE's here and slow down the advancing droids" The young Jedi added.

The Clone Commander and Captain nodded to one another. "Understood sir" With that said, Cody moved back, taking a few squads with him.

 **-Line Break-**

Jaden stood next to Rex as he knocked back bolts from the enemy before hearing the sound of something hitting and finishing off the AT-TE behind them. This left a few more AT-TEs, a large group of clones and Jaden to defend the makeshift wall. A Clone Trooper moved towards Rex who took cover. The Captain listened as he was told that the General was captured and the scouts left there had been killed. Jaden, who overheard this, looked down slightly before taking cover. He had ordered those troopers to stay behind, and he was losing men here.

It wasn't a great start but they had a task to fulfil. "I'm sorry for the losses of your brothers, but we have to hold out" Jaden spoke lightly. Rex nodded in understanding. "They followed orders, we all knew the risks of them, now we mustn't let their shield reach the Cannons" Rex commented before he looked to both The Jedi Commander and his Trooper. "Keep Fighting!" He ordered.

Jaden nodded and returned to the fray, mainly defending from blaster bolts. The combined effort of the Jedi, Troopers and AT-TE's was failing though. Jaden had to order a retreat to another makeshift wall as another two Walkers was destroyed. "There are too many, fall back!" Jaden called as he moved to cut down as many droids as he could to assist with the retreat to the other wall. He watched as a few troopers were thrown by an explosion, with another calling for a Medic. "Haar'chak!* That Shield is starting to tick me right off!" Jaden cursed in Mando'a before he spoke in basic. He didn't know what was taking Master Skywalker and Ahsoka so long. He was losing men, gaining injured. His Master was captured. Then as if the Cosmic Force had heard him, the shield peeled away leaving the Droids and their tanks exposed. At the same time both Rex and Jaden shouted out the same Order. "All Cannons, fire on those tanks!"

Jaden stood with Rex as the Heavy Cannon's tore in to the Tanks and the Droid army. The Young Mandalorian Jedi deactivated his lightsaber and slotted back on his belt as LAAT's started to appear in the skies. The Jedi watched as a few landed near them with a Trooper calling Rex. "Sir!" The Trooper saluted. "We are to pick up General Skywalker" Rex nodded and walked forward before he turned to the young Commander. "You did well today, Ner Vod" Rex saluted before he noticed Jaden smile. "Thanks Ner Vod" The Mando replied. The two move away to two separate LAAT's.

As Jaden walked towards the LAAT away from Rex's, he spotted Cody on it. "Let's go and see if My Master managed to remain unharmed from his ordeal with the Separatist General" He spoke humouredly. The Clone Commander chuckled slightly and nodded as the Transport took flight towards the Acclamator-class assault ships that had landed. "I'm sorry, Commander Cody, for how many brothers that were lost today" Jaden spoke lowly. He knew it was the right thing to say, and not many people would say it out loud, but he was blunt and to the point. Lives were lost no matter what Rex had said during the battle, it hadn't made it feel any better.

"It's okay Sir, but thank you for thinking of them" The Commander spoke lightly. He was surprised this Jedi, He was like General Kenobi and Skywalker. He thought of the men under his charge. "Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la" Jaden spoke in his native tongue. It was a phrase Cody had not heard before but he knew it was Mando'a. "What does that mean Commander Kryze?" The Clone asked. Jaden turned to Cody before he spoke. "It means 'Not gone, merely marching far away' It's a Mandalorian phrase for the departed, I know it's not Jedi-like but I'm not just a Jedi. I'm Mandalorian too, and it feels right to say it for our fellow warriors that are no longer here" Jaden elaborated the meaning and his own reasons for speaking it. Cody smiled. "I like it, thank you Commander"

 **-Line Break-**

After Landing, Jaden said farewell to Commander Cody for the time being, after all they would see each other more as Jaden was Obi-wan's Padawan. Speaking of his Master, Jaden spotted Master Yoda speaking with him. Walking towards them both, he stops short. With a polite bow, the young Padawan greets them both. "Master Yoda" He turned to his own Master. "Master, it is good to see you are well"

Obi-wan, for his part was glad to see that his new Apprentice was unharmed. "You too Jaden, I heard great things from Cody before you were both picked up. Good job" Jaden smiled at the words his Master spoke. It was when they were joined by Master Skywalker and Ahsoka, Jaden was happier. It was good to see his friend in one piece. He sent her smile before he listened in on the conversation the Masters were having.

"Trouble you have, with your new Padawan, I hear" The Old small Jedi Master spoke. Jaden turned his gaze towards Ahsoka. He could feel sadness roll off of her through their bond, one made from their friendship. With a slight bit of subtly, he used the force to gently give her the feeling of calmness. Something Master Yoda had taught the Mandalorian after learning of the bonds Jaden had formed with Ahsoka and Barriss. Of course this did not go unnoticed as Master Yoda, Obi-wan and Anakin gave the two a glance.

"I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda" Obi-wan spoke lightly as he looked at his former Padawan. Anakin for his part added "Really?" in a low tone. The knight's attention was placed back on to Yoda. "If not ready for a Padawan, you are, then perhaps, another can…"

It was Anakin's turn to take over the conversation. "No, wait a minute. I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges. But with a great deal of training and Patience, She might amount to something" Anakin admitted. Jaden was surprised about the turnaround in Skywalker's opinion of having a Padawan. It must have been apparent on his face as Ahsoka elbowed his side, which caused Jaden to glare at her.

Yoda seemed to overlook this as he spoke. "Then go with you, she will, to the Teth System" Anakin looked bewildered as the old Master spoke. "Teth? That's Wild Space. The Droid Army isn't even in that Sector" Anakin responded as he moved his hands to express his confusion.

Yoda turned as he spoke; Jaden watched this all play out, noting that his Master was silent. He also knew that Master Kenobi and Skywalker worked together, not all of the time but the majority. "Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been." Jaden's eyes widen as Anakin spoke his mind about rescuing a Hutt's son. _'The Hutt are gangsters, slavers, why would we do a favour for one of them, there must be a reason'_ Jaden thought.

Obi-wan turned to Anakin and started to add his piece. "Anakin, We'll need the Hutts' allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku" Yoda added to this with a grunt before giving out his plan. "Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-wan will. Find the Renegades that hold Jabba's son, you're mission will be, Skywalker" Yoda turned to look at the young Knight.

Obi-wan smiled to Jaden before he turned to his old Padawan. "Take Jaden with you, I feel it will be easier to negotiate without another Jedi there. I do not wish for Jabba to feel threatened, also I feel you may need the extra help" Jaden looked up to his Master and nodded. "Be safe Master" he could see the reasoning behind his actions. "I look forward to fight beside you Master Skywalker, Soka"

Anakin nodded "Likewise, Jaden. If everything Rex told me about you, it should be interesting." Ahsoka smiled happily before she took Jaden by the wrist. "We'll go find Rex and get the Troops organized" before she took her 'tag along' to a LAAT that was standing by.

 **-Line Break-**

Obi-wan watched the two with a smile. "Don't worry Anakin. Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine" Obi-wan said with a smirk. "You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start." Anakin slowly spoke with a humoured tone as he back glances at his old Master. "I wouldn't know what you're on about, my old friend. Also keep them both safe, Anakin" Obi-wan spoke lightly with Anakin nodding as he walked away. "I will"

Obi-wan turned towards his Peer as he spoke. "Let's just hope, Anakin is ready for this responsibility" Yoda looked up to his taller council member. "Ready, he is, to teach an apprentice. To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be. Master this, Skywalker must." The two Master's watch as Ahsoka, Anakin and Jaden step aboard the transport before taking off. Obi-wan knew his Padawan was in safe hands. Now it was time for him to make a deal with a Hutt.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey all, I hope you enjoyed another Chapter, It was fun to write up. As you may have notice, Jaden is Friends with Both Ahsoka and Barriss. In this AU Series, Barriss is the same age as Jaden and Ahsoka so they are all 14 by this time which is 22BBY. You also may have noted the Bonds that were mentioned, they will play a part in the stories. One more thing, You may note that Jaden uses both Mando'a and Basic A lot. He leans more towards the way of the warrior not like his Aunt Satine but understands why she wishes for their people to be Pacifists that will come up more later when that chapter is done and more family moments there.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to say thank you for the view and the Reviews given, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first, after all, this has clanker scrapping. Now time to get Master Yoda and Darth Wrinkles out my house.**


End file.
